


m Aty's

by Diexille_try



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Multi, Poetry, Puisi, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Winter, bucin, bulol, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diexille_try/pseuds/Diexille_try
Summary: Menuju akhir tahun dengan suasana salju yang merembas turun, aku dan dirinya tak lagi bersama. Menutup lembar demi lembar dari kenangan yang terpisahkan karena ego bersama."Padahal, lusa nanti aku ingin menikahinya."Sial, "Karenamu aku jatuh cinta, dan karenamu aku ingin melupa."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	m Aty's

**Author's Note:**

> Base on this: https://youtu.be/vD_8Y8JwU7A

Rembulan bersembunyi di balik tebalnya awan malam. Membisu. Mungkin itulah respon yang tepat setelah pertengkaran yang membungkam bibirmu dengan rapat.

"Hey, aku masih bisa jelaskan--" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan indah dari lisannya. Lelaki bersurai hitam dengan model rambut jabrik asal-asalan itu terpaku, bukannya bersumpah tak lagi menggoda dengan janji semanis madu, alih-alih ia tersenyum dengan sendu. "--tidak ada gadis baru, karena kamu itu candu buatku."

_Rayuanmu kelewat palsu, Tetsurou._

Tanpa memasang wajah melas pun seharusnya insan jelita tahu: _sebuah tamparan bukanlah jawaban yang bersifat opsional bagi makhluk bajingan sepertimu._

"H-hey, apa kau merasa malu? Punya pacar sepertiku?"

Rintik salju yang turun bagai sinyal darurat bagi orang-orang yang berada di taman kota. Namun tidak bagi sepasang atma dengan perdebatan yang tak kunjung mereda. Mata sayu bukan lagi karena pengaruh alkohol, tetapi ia memang sedari awal sudah dimabuk pilu bukan kepalang, larut ke dalam lahat yang digali atas ikatan yang pernah terjalin kasih dan sayang. 

"Seharusnya kamu tahu, jiwaku hampa tanpa hadirmu," ucapmu yang membuatnya semakin terbelenggu. Mungkin saja jika kamu menolak pinangannya dulu, hatimu tidak akan luluh, jatuh dengan perasaan yang membuatmu kini begitu rapuh, oleh seorang buaya darat yang dulu dikenal anguh.

_Nyatanya, ia hanyalah pria bajingan yang haus akan nafsu._

Meski pedih, berjalan pergi menjauh tidak seburuk resiko. Hanya gadis bodoh yang memilih untuk tetap diam karena takut tidak berjodoh, tidak bisa bergerak sampai datangnya sebuah seruan bagai komando, apa lagi yang selalu diam layaknya Hachiko. 

"Oh, _dear _\--setidaknya izinkan aku mengantarkanmu ke bandara besok pagi!"__

____

Kuroo Tetsurou menyerukan dengan lantang permintaannya yang terakhir, mungkin. Suaranya yang serak tersampaikan ke gendang telingamu saja sudah cukup baginya.

____

Ya, baginya. Karena Tsukkishima pun tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa lagi di seberang sana. "Kau bodoh, ya?"

____

Mengeratkan syal yang mengendur di leher. Dinginnya malam dan derasnya hujan salju tak menjadi faktor yang mampu mengikis senyuman Kuroo--walau tidak selebar di hari-hari sebelumnya. "Aku ingin jatuh cinta, bukan jatuh karena cinta. Bukankah kau tahu? Aku masih ingin bersama, tapi jangan jadikan aku sebagai budak cintanya--”

____

“Kau bahkan salah dan tak peduli dalam memilih partner bercinta."

____

Tsukkishima tahu bahwa ucapannya salah, tahu bahwa hubungan mereka akan menjadi semakin parah. Namun dirinya pun bukanlah orang yang sempurna yang mampu menjaga amanah, sebab ia juga punya hak untuk marah.

____

“ _Senpai_ , pilihlah dengan benar. Aku takut jika perasaan ini makin membuncah."

____

_Shit._

____

Kenapa pipi Kuroo malah merona merah?

____

_Menginap satu malam sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang salah._

____

Bajingan.

____

_Persetan._

____

Menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali pun tak memberikan jalan keluar yang menjadi penengah di antara permasalahannya. 

____

_Ya, benar..._

____

Sinar sang surya juga tak seharusnya menyapa langsung sebuah pagi. Tak seharusnya begini. Seharusnya Kuroo tak berakhir di ruangan seperti ini. Begitu tersadar, Kuroo harus pergi. Menuju kediaman gadis cantik yang tanpa sadar telah menjadi dambaan hati. Meski ia tahu kesempatannya telah pergi, biarkan saja terik matahari membakar kembali diri.

____

Hingga gawainya berbunyi, langkahnya terhenti, Kuroo tahu bahwa cintanya telah pergi. 

____

Menyisakan sebuah penyesalan yang tertanam abadi.

____

__

____

**.**

____

__

**.**

**.**

_  
_

"Suatu hari, di rentang waktu yang paling sempurna, akan kuceritakan padamu sosok yang mana karenanya cinta ini terpasung...

____

... Dan juga membuatku kembali berfikir untuk urung."

____

**Author's Note:**

> Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! //yha~
> 
> Karya ini awalnya saya tulis untuk berpartisipasi dalam sebuah seleksi recruitment member dalam keadaan mengantuk dan pening dengan UAS online. Setelah dibaca ulang ternyata banyak juga kata-kata yang berantakan HSHSHSHSH...
> 
> Karena itu saya revisi sebagian dan memutuskan untuk dipublish di sini. Gapapa ya? Ehehehe...
> 
> Semoga terhibur dengan karyaku yang acak-kadul, maafkan saya yang masih amateur *hiksrot
> 
> Mungkin jika ada krisar bisa dituangkan di kolom komentar. Jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Seeya!


End file.
